The present invention relates to electronic games and, in particular, to a game requiring the matching of a scanning row of indicators by player reaction in selectively actuating one of an aligned row of indicators simultaneously with an actuated scanned indicator.
There exists a variety of games or teaching machines which involve operator interraction with lights including matching of randomly actuated light sequences. Representative of such prior art are: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,984,017 Pask; 3,918,176 Abernethy, III et al.; 2,491,888 Baker; 3,869,812 Arakelian et al.; 1,857,629 Epstein et al.; and 3,531,114 Parks et al. These systems typically are used for testing purposes or for rehabilitation. Also none of the prior art discloses the concept of providing a sequentially scanned row of indicating means which must be randomly or sequentially matched by the operator in order to win the game.